Designs for containers used for storing, dispensing, and measuring pourable contents such as liquids, powders, and other pourable substances typically include a container for holding the pourable substance, a cap that attaches to the container and a spout attached to the container for facilitation of pouring of the contents. Various spout configurations are known, and have various other properties (e.g., drip free, etc.) However, while these designs have proven generally successful with consumers, the spout may become detached from the container. For example, during the filling operation, if the spout is not securely affixed to the container, the spout may either fall into or otherwise be removed from the container. In such a case, leakage of the contents of the container may occur.
Particularly problematic is the case where the spout is caused to fall into the container. When the spout falls into the container it is difficult to remove given the typically narrow nature of the orifice into which the spout is placed.
Prior attempts to develop a spout that addresses some of the above disadvantages have been met with varied success. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,009 entitled “Leak and Drip Resistant Storage Dispensing and Measuring Package” and issued to Davidson et al., generally discloses an outwardly extending collar located at the very upper edge of a spout, which rests or engages a top edge of the neck of a container and is intended to keep the spout from falling into the container.
There are various benefits, however, to a spout that does not have such an outer collar and accordingly, there remains a need for spouts thus configured.